Quest for the Final Star: A Horror Story
by thegreatmerlee
Summary: Sixteen of your favorite Mario characters are in for a journey that can kill them. In order to save the Princess, Mario must assemble sixteen of the Mario Universe's most prominent figures. What they don't know is that they will be submerged into the darkness of the woods. People will be killed off for there is something lurking in the woods that wants them dead. Will anyone live?


Quest for the Final Star:

Prologue: How To Save a Princess in Need

It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the sky was blue dotted with white clouds, the Goombas and Koopas in the countless trails were aimlessly walking around, and just like how every other story starts, Parakarry delivered the mail.

Luigi was the first one out the door, and when he returned with the mail he announced to Mario its contents.

**Luigi:** We got a letter from Toadsworth, Mario!

**Mario:** Well open it and read it, Luigi!

In the back of both of their minds they knew exactly what the letter was going to proclaim.

* * *

_Master Mario,_

_ Trouble! Trouble! The Princess has been kidnapped once again, and Bowser is to blame! Please, you must hurry at once! Please meet me at the entrance of the castle and I will explain further. _

___Toadsworth_

* * *

**Luigi:** What are we waiting for Mario? Let's go!

And without a second look around the house, both Mario and Luigi were out of their house into the warp pipe that connected their property to the interior of Toad Town. Mario and Luigi didn't look at the panicked faces of the residents, they were on a mission to make it to Toadsworth to figure out what was going on.

The city, however, was not like it usually was. The cheerfulness would be present to a person visiting it for the first time, but to someone who had lived there their whole life, it would have felt gloomy, and not just because Peach had been kidnapped. The gloominess indeed foreshadowed the events what would unfold.

Both Mario and Luigi walked side by side when they approached a disgruntled Toadsworth accompanied by a more disgruntled Toad and Toadette. Their worry lines were a familiarity to both plumbers.

**Mario:** So what is going on, Toadsworth?

**Toadsworth:** The Princess has been kidnapped Master Mario! She is just overhead in the highest room with Bowser! You must do something at once!

**Mario:** Can I just go on up there? Or do I need to collect Power Stars from the castle again?

**Toadsworth:** Nothing like that I don't suppose, but on my way out I did hear a loud bang. Nothing to worry about for you I presume.

**Luigi:** We are on it, don't you worry!

**Toad:** Please be careful! We are all rooting for you!

**Toadsworth:** Now, now. Let the men go off and do their job.

And with that, both Mario and Luigi bolted through the door. They ran up the first flight to the second story, and then the second story onto the third. The spiral staircase they took a little extra time on, but when they got to the top they couldn't believe what they saw. A door, unlike any other in the castle, or in their memory for that matter, was keeping them from the room that was were Peach was reported to be held. The strange thing about the door was it had 16 faces, including both Mario and Luigi's. Both men took a step towards it, and the faces of themselves on the door began to glow. This put them both into awestricken states. After admiring the glowing, Mario began to budge on the door. It was no use. Luigi understood quickly what needed to be done.

**Luigi:** Mario, don't you see what needs to be done?

**Mario:** Yes, Luigi, I do. I thought maybe we could get around it without dragging all of these people here. I don't even know how much longer Peach has.

**Luigi:** We can't fiddle our way through this one, Mario. We need to get all of these people here.

**Mario:** I guess we need to get on it then.

Mario took out from his back pocket a little notepad with a carpenter's pencil stuck through the spirals. He jotted down the names of each of the people on the door, omitting his name, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette.

Both men ran back down the entire castle out into the courtyard. Toadsworth, Toad, and Toadette still looked upset, but not as upset now that Mario was on the case. When their eyes met with both the brothers, however, their worried faces grew back.

**Mario:** Toadsworth! I need a favor from you!

**Toadsworth:** Yes, Master Mario, anything!

**Mario:** There is a door with faces on it, the only way it will open, I guess, is if all of these people are here. Do you think you could help me by getting all of these people here?

**Toadsworth:** Why certainly! I will get Toadette right on it!

**Mario:** Well, there's one thing. Toadette is actually on the door, along with Toad.

**Toadette:** I am on the door? Why me?

**Mario:** I am not sure what it means, but we all must work together to save Peach.

**Toadette:** I do want to save Peach, Mario, but I am just a little scared.

**Luigi:** Don't worry, Toadette, nothing bad ever happens. We always pull through to save her!

**Toadsworth:** Anyway, Master Mario, I will get on it. Is it safe to go inside?

**Mario:** Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until you get up to that door.

**Toadsworth:** Splendid. I will be in my study making some calls.

**Mario:** Alright, us four will hang out on the main floor waiting for everyone.

And with that, everyone walked into the castle. Toadsworth diverged from the group after entering while the four of them stood there waiting for the arrival of the other twelve guests. What wasn't apparent to the group of twelve, was that none of them were going to like what would be in store for them.


End file.
